Besar a la persona de la que estás enamorada
by Anyway7
Summary: One-shot Heya durante las grabaciones de la primera temporada (como me gustaría que hubiese sido). Entra y sigue leyendo.


¡Hola a todos!

Este es un pequeño one-shot Heya que se me ocurrió y lo escribí en 2 días. Tenía la idea en mi cabeza y simplemente dejé volar mi imaginación.

Espero que os guste y dejad vuestros reviews.

* * *

**GLEE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, AL IGUAL QUE NAYA Y HEATHER**

**PERTENECE A RYAN MURPHY Y A LA CADENA FOX**

* * *

**Besar a la persona de la que estás enamorada.**

-Y así va a ir para vosotras la segunda temporada. ¿Alguna duda?-preguntó Ryan.

Naya y Heather negaron con la cabeza.

Estaban en el despacho del productor y creador de Glee. Este las había citado para explicarles a ambas como se iba a desarrollar la historia durante la siguiente temporada de la serie, acabada de renovar. La Fox había visto el éxito que esta había tenido y decidió que lo mejor era continuarla. Para ello, durante toda esa semana, Ryan Murphy había ido citando a todos los actores principales para explicarles cuál serían las tramas de sus personajes.

Naya y Heather habían acudido juntas a la reunión. Allí el productor les confirmó que serían ascendidas a personajes regulares, cosa que ya habían oído durante las últimas semanas. Esto las emocionó mucho. Se habían esforzado por hacerse un hueco en la serie y no desaprovecharían la oportunidad que les habían dado.

Sin embargo, algo les había dejado un poco descolocadas. Ryan les había explicado que durante esta nueva temporada, Santana se empezaría a mostrar mucho más humana. No dejaría de ser una "bitch" para con el alumnado del McKinley pero un nuevo sentimiento afloraría en ella: el amor. Pero nada de relaciones como las que había tenido con Puck o Finn, si no amor de verdad. Y la persona que se encargaría de enamorar de a la animadora no iba a ser otra que su mejor amiga: Brittany.

Esto es lo que había dejado sorprendidas a las dos actrices. ¿Santana lesbiana? Para ellas, la chica que trataba de conquistar a todos y cada uno de los chicos del instituto fuera lesbiana era algo extraño. Sin embargo, sabían que desde la serie tenían el plan de mostrar todos y cada uno de los tipos de personas que había en el mundo: gays, estrellas, deportistas, populares, frikis... Por eso entendieron que Ryan estuviera pensando en que una de las actrices debería interpretar a una lesbiana, pero que fuera Santana las había extrañado mucho.

Después de aquella reunión, ambas cogieron el coche de la latina y se dirigieron a casa de la rubia. Los viernes era el día en el que ambas no hacían planes con nadie porque se quedaban en casa de una de las dos a cenar, hablar de la semana y ver películas hasta que alguna de las dos se quedara dormida, la otra le tapara con una manta y durmieran las dos juntas en la habitación de la dueña de la casa.

Durante todo el trayecto en el coche, ninguna de las dos articuló ni una sola palabra. Ambas aún reflexionaban sobre todo lo que Ryan les había dicho minutos antes. Ninguna de las dos, cuando entró en Glee, pensó que tendría que besar a alguna chica. No es que no lo hubieran hecho antes porque ellas como cualquier otro mortal había jugado al juego de la botella alguna vez.

Sin embargo aquello era totalmente diferente a cualquier juego de una noche de alcohol. En esta ocasión, ambas tendrían que besar a la otra delante de unas cámaras para ser retransmitido a los millones de espectadores que veían la serie y que luego la gente subiera esas fotos o videos a internet. Para ambas, todo aquello era nuevo.

Además, no tenían que besar a cualquier chica, tenían que besar a su mejor amiga. Durante todos los meses que habían estado rodando Glee, Naya y Heather se habían vuelto amigas, inseparables. Pero nunca esperaban que tuvieran que besar a la otra enfrente de las cámaras.

Con todos estos pensamientos en mente llegaron al apartamento de la rubia. Este era un poco más pequeño que el de la latina pero Naya lo encontraba más acogedor. Y no por los muebles o cualquier otra cosa, si no por los momentos que ambas habían pasado allí. Desde que se habían conocido en el set, no se habían separado y, por eso y porque la casa de la rubia estaba más cerca de los estudios, ese lugar había sido testigo de las interminables muestras de afecto entre las dos actrices. Allí fue el lugar donde se celebró la primera fiesta entre todos los actores de Glee. Ese día fue cuando ambas se habían pasado hasta las 4 de la mañana hablando de todo sin darse cuenta que los demás ya habían abandonado la fiesta. También la casa de la bailarina había sido testigo del día en que se convirtieron en mejores amigas o donde habían llorado y contado sus penas a la otra. Fue el lugar donde su perfecta amistad se fue desarrollando y fortaleciendo. Pero también fue el lugar donde, a pesar de evitar pensar en ello, algo entre ellas dos había cambiado en esos últimos meses.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó la rubia a Naya.

-Un poco. Hoy ha sido un día agotador en el set. Espero que la cena esté hecha lo más pronto posible.

-¡Oye! Ten en cuenta dos cosas: no soy una máquina cocinando ni voy a ser tu cocinera particular esta noche, yo también he pasado un día agotador en el set. ¿Y si encargamos algo de comida y que nos la traigan?

-Está bien. ¿Pizza?

Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo y llamaron al servicio de pizza a domicilio. Media hora después ya tenían en casa su cena. Durante esta, las dos amigas se dedicaron a hablar de todo lo que había pasado durante ese día en el set pero siempre evitando entrar en el tema de la conversación con Ryan. No se veían preparadas para hablar del tema.

Después de la cena y de haber recogido la cocina, las dos amigas decidieron, como todos los viernes ver una película. Eligieron una de las favoritas de Heather: Cartas a Julieta.

A la bailarina le encantaban este tipo de películas. Decía que el amor siempre llegaba de una forma que nunca te esperabas y eso era lo que le demostraban aquellas películas. No te tienes que cerrar al amor porque siempre puede aparecerte detrás de tu puerta el día que menos te des cuenta.

Sin embargo, las comedias románticas no eran las favoritas de Naya. Para la latina, estas mostraban historias de amor que la vida real no daba. Simplemente mostraban a la gente ilusiones románticas que nunca se podrían cumplir.

A pesar de esto, la morena no podía negarle nada a Heather. Era su mejor amiga y le gustaba verla feliz. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba la morena sobre la bailarina.

Las dos actrices se acostaron en la cama de la rubia. Siempre es colocaban en la misma posición: Naya tumbada a lo largo de la cama y Heather a su lado izquierdo apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de la morena. Con un brazo, la latina abrazaba a la bailarina como protegiéndola y dándole calor. Con la otra mano cogía suavemente la de su amiga, la cual estaba encima de su abdomen. Para ambas era una posición cómoda que les permitía ver la película tranquilamente y sentir muy cerca a la otra. Además, las dos apagaban sus teléfonos móviles para que nadie las molestara.

Ya llevaban un buen rato viendo la película cuando Heather se dio cuenta de que Naya la estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué miras tan embobada?-bromeó la bailarina girando su cara y mirando a los ojos chocolate de la latina.

-A ti. ¿No puedo?-contestó la morena un poco ofendida.

-No, para nada. Solo preguntaba.

-Yo...simplemente le daba vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Qué sentirá Santana al besar a Brittany?

-No lo sé, la verdad. Pero nos tendremos que esperar dos años para saberlo. Ryan ha dicho que esta temporada no serán pareja ni se besarán.

-Yo no sé si voy a ser capaz de poder esperar tanto.

La rubia miró a la morena un poco extrañada. ¿Le estaba preguntando lo que ella estaba pensando?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Heather para intentar resolver sus dudas. Su pulso se había acelerado considerablemente desde las últimas palabras de Naya.

-Nunca has pensado qué se siente al besa a la persona de la que estás profundamente enamorada?

-Sí, pero Santana y Brittany son solo nuestros personajes. Nos tendríamos que besar tú y yo. Y no sé lo que sientes tu pero...

Y la rubia no pudo continuar con su discurso porque la latina se había lanzado encima de sus labio. Fue un beso delicado, pausado, sin ningún tipo de prisa. En él, Naya le estaba transmitiendo todo lo que sentía, todo el amor que se había estado guardando por tantas semanas, todo lo que no podía expresar con palabras se lo mostraba en aquél beso.

Después de unos segundos, que fueron muy pocos para la latina, ambas se separaron. Heather no sabía que decir. Había esperado ese momento desde el instante en que conoció a Naya, desde el momento en que se había enamorado de ella. La bailarina iba a hablar cuando la latina la interrumpió.

-Escucha. No sé lo que tienes que decir pero primero quiero que sepas que desde el momento que te vi supe que...-la rubia iba a responder pero la morena la interrumpió.- Déjame terminar. Antes de que digas nada déjame abrirte mi corazón.-la rubia asintió.- Bien. Como te decía, desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que estaba enamorada de ti. Desde aquel día, todos mis pensamientos han ido destinados a ti. Todo lo que siento cuando estoy contigo no lo puedo expresar con palabras pero te quiero dejar clara una cosa: te amo Heather Elisabeth Morris. Estoy loca y profundamente enamorada de ti. Es posible que no sientas lo mismo que yo pero te lo tenía que decir. No podía pasar un minuto más sin decirtelo.

-¿Has acabado?

La latina asintió.

-Entonces ven aquí y bésame.-la rubia se acercó a la morena y comenzaron a besarse. Este no era un beso lento. Si no que era un beso cargado de pasión donde sus lenguas entraron en juego pero también con el que la bailarina quería expresar todo lo que sentía hacia la latina.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti Naya. No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Te amo, te amo, ¡te amo!.

-Heather, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Eso no lo tienes ni que preguntar.

Naya sonrió y volvieron a besarse como si no hubiera mañana. Esa noche sería muy larga para las dos.

* * *

Si os ha gustado, dejad vuestros reviews.

Gracias por leerlo.

Con cariño, CVC


End file.
